


I love you

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s01e36, F/F, One Shot, POV First Person, Season/Series 01, really short, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by episode 30 "Co-Existence" , but dedicated to happier times aka the season finale in season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

I love you.  
I swear it, and suddenly I feel at home.  
I want you.  
I say it and suddenly it all makes sense.   
I want to be with you forever.  
I cry it out and suddenly the world, my world is okay again.  
I say the truth, I say it all.  
And it feels like I can finally breathe again.


End file.
